A Little Accident
by BleedingAngel91
Summary: What do you think happens when Hayate walks into Himeno's room to fix the locks on her windows like he was told to do and he comes face to face with a naked Himeno. Well of course that would be so obvious. . . Wouldn't it! Well by the rating of this story


**Rating:** M

**Couple:** Himeno and Hayate

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pretear

**Summary:** What do you think happens when Hayate walks into Himeno's room to fix the locks on her windows like he was told to do and he comes face to face with a naked Himeno. Well of course that would be so obvious. . . Wouldn't it! Well by the rating of this story you know what happens. Or do you?

**A Little Accident**

A knock sounded on the door and a small voice questioned, "Ms. Awayuki?" The knock came again with a bit of hesitation this time around. "Ms. Awayuki, please wake up, ma'am!" When the servent raised their hand once more the soor was suddenly ripped open.

The red-haired young woman looked ready to breathe fire. Glaring down at the balding man, she snapped out, "Mr. Tanaka! I would **_greatly_** appreciate it if you would let me rest it is Sunday! And don't you ever call me Ms. Awayuki, my damn name is Himeno. Got it? Hi-me-no, use it!"

"But - - but- - " Mr. Tanaka began slightly backing up from the dangerous Ms. Himeno Awayuki. The last thing he needed was an angry woman after him this early in the morning.

"But, but, nothing!" Himeno slammed the door in his face, then called out to him from behind the door. "I'm going to take a shower and change since you woke me up. Leave me alone for about two hours and if you don't, you'll regret it."

From outside her door Mr. Tanaka could hear the water being turned on and softly whispered to himself. "But Mr. Hayate is coming to fix the locks on your windows in less than ten minutes." Mr. Tanaka then snapped to attention when he heard the shrill call of his name. "Oh, I'm coming Ms. Mayune!"

-------------

_'I'm beginning to hate this place even more. Where the hell is tulip-heads room? And where the hell is so one so that I can ask.'_ Hayate thought as wondered the halls of the Awayuki Mansion. The toolbox he carried in his left hand jingled with every cautious step he took.

"Oh Ms. Mayune, I'm coming. Please do not fret." Mr. Tanaka yelled as he came running down the hallway toward Hayate. Tanaka slowed down slightly as he politely greeted and directed the confused Hayate. "Good morning Mr. Hayate! Oh you must be lost, this house takes a while to get used to. Ms. Himeno's room is down the hall, turn right, last door on the end of the hall to the left. Good day Mr. Hayate."

Hayate looked blankly at the little bald man that was shrinking in the distance. "Um... right, yeah! Good luck with the spoiled bitch Mayune." He muttered as he followed the directions to the Pretear's room. Once he made it to the door he was told that led to her room he opened the door and was in utter shock at what greeted him.

-------------

Himeno slowly unwrapped the towel from her body, giving a shiver in response to the cool air that touched her heated skin. Then, without any warning what so ever, her bedroom door opened and she gave a shriek of embarrassment as the guy of her dreams stood in her door way staring at her! And she is naked! Running quickly to where she tosted the towel on the other side of her bed she picked it up and wrapped it around her body. "What the hell is wrong with you Hayate! Don't you know how to knock on someones door?" She snapped uncomfortably from the other side of the bed.

Hayate swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. _'Christ I can't believe that she would walk around naked with the windows open. Anyone could see her and just because I caught a peek she flying off the handle. That body of hers is better to see in the flesh than to dream about it.' _He thought to himself, then looked at her. "Well I was told that you were gonna be out of your room at a quarter to nine. And would you look at that it's a little past nine already." He snapped out at her. "And what the hell do you think your doing walking around naked with the curtains open, anyone can see you."

She blushed at the fact, but glared at him. "And imagine my luck when you walk into my room while I'm in dispose."

He glared right back at her. "Imagine that." His blue eyes flashed with a dark element that she wasn't sure of. "Are you disappointed that it was me and wasn't someone else that walked in on you?"

"What the hell are you talking about! I would be happy if you would have never even walked in on me. Not just you but anyone who would have walked in on me." Himeno hissed at him. Her face was full of rage and her stomach was tighting with an unexplainable emotion that was making her feel weird. "Why the hell are you still in here?"

"Why do you think I'm still in here?" Hayate retorted. Walking over to where she stood still clad in the towel, he reached out and grabbed her upper arms. "Do you really think that I'm gonna leave this room and you without regreting that I didn't try something."

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you crazy or something?" Himeno gasped as she was pinned up against the wall. "Hayate what the hell is your problem?" She snapped out at him starring at the floor. "Would you let me go you idoit." she struggled slightly against him, but stopped short at the groan that was ripped from his throat. Lifting her gaze from the floor, to his chest, then finally to his eyes and was surprised to see lust, passion, and some other emotion she wasn't so sure of.

"I don't hate you." Hayate suddenly whispered into her ear. Her stiff spine began to relax at the confession. She felt his breath on her ear and her eyes widened at the exotic feeling that was running throughout her body. He lifted one hand from the wall and placed it on the small of her back, rubbing slow circles through the cotton towel. "Do you want to know what I'm thinking right now, Himeno?" He breathed into her ear. Pulling away slightly to see her reaction. He wasn't surprised to see a look of bewilderment, giving a low laugh. "How about I show you it would be much easier and I'm sure that you will approve of this method of mine."

Himeno shivered as she felt his teeth on her earlobe. _'What in the world is with him? He- - he is a-acting so diff-differ-ent. I kinda like i-it!' _she thought as she brought her hands up to his neck. She felt herself being raised off the ground and wrapped her legs around is waist forgetting about the towel that barely hung on to her body. "Hayate... Please!" She ran her hands over his shoulders and gave a groan of disapproval, that his shirt was still on. "Hayate wait!" Leaning back slightly in his embrace she added. "Put me down."

Hayate struggled for control. _'I'm moving way to fast for her. Damnit! She must think I'm some sex-crazed manic.'_ He thought. Slowly lowering Himeno to the ground, he watched as she gripped the cotton towel tighter around her body. "Christ! Himeno I'm sorry about losing control like that." Suddenly grief-stricken with the thought of not touching her again and watching her lower her head, he rushed on, not really thinking before speaking, to explain his antics. "It's just that, when I saw you, I couldn't help but want to touch you."

Himeno continued to stare at the floor between them. _'Am I really going to let him make love to me? Should I even tell him my true feelings for him and risk becoming the next Princess of Disaster like the previous Pretear? Should I just not let any of that or this matter and give myself, body and soul, to him? What am I thinking my body is aching for something I'm not so damn sure of and he wants me.' _She thought looking up at him. "I want this. I want you Hayate."

His eyes darkened with unsated passion as he watched the beautiful woman drop the towel from her curvey figure. Quickly he caught her hands before she could cover her breasts. "Don't! You are the most beautiful woman Himeno." He whispered staring into her eyes.

She smiled at him nervously. "Thank you." Fear and excitement coursed thoughout her entire body. Pulling her hands from his, she moved her hands to the front of his shirt and slowly, unsurely began to unbutton his new work shirt. Every slow inch of hard flesh she exposed, she ran her fingers over his tight, perfect muscles and felt the strain of his body even from the distance she was at. She gasped and swallowed the lump that formed in her throat when she revealed a nasty-looking scar on his upper left side. "Was this... ... ... Is this from the first time you and I pret?" She asked running her fingers over the scar lovingly then rested her hands on his shoulders.

He was doing his best to think of an answer for her, but the feel of her hands on his skin was to overwhelming. "Uh... Yeah, but it's okay now." He told her, lowering his head to nibble on her neck. He was trying to be patient, to let her get the feel of his body, but it was hard when all he could think about was laying her down on that big bed of hers and making the fierce ache in his loins disappear. "I have to touch you Himeno. I need to touch you." Hayate whispered against her neck.

His hands raced up and tugged the strawberry colored strands of her hair, giving him an easier access to her throat. He felt her arms twine around his neck and groaned when she ran her fingers into his hair, and gripping it tightly. His thigh nudged hers apart and pressed between them, suddenly aware that he still had his pants on, and they felt tighter than ever.

Himeno pressed her bare breasts against his chest and moaned his name. Then as if daring herself, she pulled back from him and stared at him. "I love..." She began but was cut off by a pair of lips being crushed against hers. She rubbed his back, squeezing her hands between their bodies and explored what she could of his chest. She opened her mouth and accepted his tongue as it thrust deep inside her mouth. A low moan escaped her lips. She sqiurmed and found herself rocking against his body. "Pants... Take them off." She said as soon as they broke the kiss for air.

"Damnit Himeno!" Hayate whispered making her stiffen. "No don't pull away from me. I'm sorry. It's just that I need to feel your skin against mine before I explode." He explained quickly.

Himeno, suddenly feeling confident, raised her hands to frame his face. "Then let me help you remove those damn pants of yours."

Every time her fingers brushed against his skin, he drew in sharp deep breathes. By the time they were both nude he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. She weaved her fingers through his hair once more and tugged, bringing him back so she could kiss him. She kissed him with a desperate hunger that left him a little weak. Her leg brushed across his hip as she straddled him. He held his breath, watching her, waiting for her next move. She closed her eyes and slowly traced her fingers from his lips to his hips and back.

Suddenly she felt herself being lifted, then being laid gently on the softness of the mattress. Her heart pounding, mouth watering she watched his muscles rippled with each move he made. She watched as he got down on his knees over her, some what straddling her. Before she could question what he was doing, she felt his mouth and tongue on her collarbone. Gasping his name she shifted her body against his slightly and gave a silent moan when he shifted his body so that his left leg was suddenly between hers. Pulling his head up, she kissed him passionately. "Touch me Hayate! Touch me everywhere... Anywhere... Just touch me."

He slowly dragged his mouth from hers, to her neck where he nipped then soothed with his tongue. His hands became restless as he gripped her hips tightly. Sliding his right leg on hers then between, Hayate groaned and shuddered when his swollen flesh pressed against the soft skin of her thigh as he slowly moved down the legth of her body.With the back of his hand, he stroked across the peak of one breast then the other. He felt her body tremble when he reached out again and cupped her breast this time. Hayate abraded her nipples with his thumbs. Drawing circles around them until Himeno groaned and arched into his touch.

He molded her with his hands, gently squeezing, and caressing her with a power she didn't understand. When his head lowered she watched his every movement with an excitement that began to build in her lower stomach. Everything when out of focus at the feel of his lips closing around her nipple. He rasped his tongue along her breast, teasing each nipple until she shuddered and squirmed against him. As Hayate sucked her nipple into his mouth, Himeno arched her back and offered up everything to him.

"Hayate, I want to feel you inside of me." She cried out.

He gave an amused laugh and stilled her restless hands, that had magically appared on his lower stomach. "Soon enough I will. But I want to explore and touch and kiss your entire body, before your father comes looking for me."

"Can I see you then?" Himeno asked in an attempt to touch him all she wanted. When all he could do was smiply nod, she began to skim her fingers up his hard chest and rubbed his flat male nipples between her fingers. He groaned, obviously liking the feeling as much as she had. Her small hands moved back down his chest, her fingertips counting everyone of his ribs. She began running her hands down his stomach completely missing the center of his desire and made a trail down his legs near to his knees.

"Himeno. . ." Hayate gasped, watching her hands near his knees.

"Shh... " She whispered placing a gentle open mouthed kiss on his lips. Her fingers tightened slightly on his thigh, when she felt his tongue sliding across hers in a passionate kiss. Himeno pulled back slightly and quickly bit his lip playfully. Slipping her fingers from his lower thighs she trailed her fingers inward, her eyes followed the her fingertips made on his flesh until both her vision and hands captured his throbbing manhood. She gave a small squeeze and smiled when he groaned his approval. "Your skin is so soft." She whispered stunned by the fact.

Suddenly before Himeno could touch him anymore, Hayate reversed their positions so that he was on top."I think play-time is over don't you?" Hayate asked in a husky voice.

Himeno only nodded. Slipping her hands from his chest to his back. She sunk her nails into his skin when he moved his legs in between hers, making his manhood brush again her womanhood. She stiffened knowing that the pain would be coming shortly.

Hayate panted slightly as he felt her stiffen in his arms. "I'm sorry Himeno I have to be inside you, but I don't want to hurt you." He watched the fear flicker briefly in her eyes before he continued. "It won't last long I promise you. Just hold on to me." When he felt her body relax, he quickly thrust inside of her, breaking her virginity. Pressing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss and also in attempt to take her mind off some of the pain her body was going through. Slowly pulling away from her, he watched as two silent perfect tears creep down her cheeks. Leaning forward he kissed them away and brought his mouth to her ear. "I'm sorry about the pain."

She kissed his cheek. "It's okay. I'm okay." She answered.

Pain quickly melted into utter pleasure as Hayate started to move in and out in a steady rhythm.He gradually increased his pace, her body arching tautly against his, urging his to mover faster. Seeming to move on their own, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Hayate buried his face in the crook of her neck, before sucking on the pulse right below her ear. His right hand came down on her breast to play with her nipple, as his left hand gripped the sheets above their heads.

Suddenly a pressure began to build inside her making her moan for Hayate to move faster, deeper and harder. His groans became huskier and her moans became breathless cries at every move he made on her body.

Without any warning an almost painful bout of pleasure coursed thoughout her body as she reached her climax. Her body shuddered as she gasped his name over and over, she felt faint and warm from the love making. She heard his grunt and felt his release as he gasped her name, as she had his, then felt the comfortable preasure of his body on top of hers.

"Hayate!" She gasped out, still trying to catch her breath. "Thank you for this precious gift you just gave me." Himeno finally said after she caught her breath.

Hayate looked at her then rolled over so that she was on top and pulled the covers over them. He then ran his hand lovingly through her sweat dampened hair, Before he replied. "I would like to give you more precious gifts in the future, if your willing to let me Himeno." He watched her try to blink the sleepiness out of her eyes. "I love you Himeno."

Her eyes shot open. "Do you mean that Hayate? This isn't some nasty joke that you came up with to get back at me for something that I did to you last month is it?"

Hayate gave a weak chuckle. "Trust me I do love you."

Himeno slide up his chest and gave him a loud smacking kiss on the mouth. "I love you too Hayate."

He then opened one eye. "Good now that we have that under control, lets get a little rest." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Yea a little rest." She whispered placing her head on his shoulder, before she too fell into a tried sleep.

**A/N: Hey tell me what you think and if I should make another? Tell me if you thought it was too graphic, not graphic enough, too crazy, or whatever? ALL criticism is welcomed I could careless if it's flames. If I do get any reviews thanks so much to all of you who read and then reviewed my story or stories and to those of you who just read but didn't or couldn't review thanks anyway.**

**Love Lots,**

**Bleeding**


End file.
